TMI
by LongerWalks-and-ShorterTalks
Summary: During a Therapy Session, the couples get a little more information about the police partners then they needed. EstablishedRelationship!TravisxWes. c: One-Shot! Enjoy.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Sooo like...I can't believe I wrote this... o.o It's like...woah. I hope you enjoy...or not...it's weird.

**FUN FACT YOU PROBABLY DON'T WANT/NEED TO KNOW , BUT I WILL TELL YOU ANYWAY: I thought of this as I sat upon the seat of toilets.**

Scarred you for life emotionally? You're welcome c:

* * *

"So, today we are going to talk about the things that bother us in our relationships." Dr. Ryan spoke, in that lovely accent of hers. "Maybe, something your partner does or wish they'd do? You will tell your partners those things, and throughout the week, work on them."

As the men of the group rolled their eyes, the women began counting off on their fingers, all the things they could think of.

Well...not everyone in the group.

Travis and Wes sat in their seats, gazing around at the other couples. It had been a good 2 months since they got together. With a small smile on his face, Wes watched Travis chuckle at the other couples. Though all their problems haven't been solved, they really didn't have anything to share with the group. Dr. Ryan let them think about what they were going to say as she looked around at all the couples. As her eyes settled on the police partners, she couldn't help but notice the smug looks on their faces.

"Wes, Travis," she began as they looked up at her, "are you guys ready to share?"

They looked at each other and laughed as Wes spoke up.

"We don't really have anything to share." Wes smiled at the therapist, who was looking at them skeptically.

"Are you sure about that?" Dr. Ryan said, crossing her right leg over her left and leaning forward a bit.

"Positive." They answered in unison.

"Are you guys serious?" Dakota asked, surprised. "Nothing? At all?"

"Nope. Nothing at the moment." Travis said with a smile. He stretched his arm around so it was on the back of Wes' chair. Wes slightly inched over in his chair, so he was closer to him.

"What about Travis not cleaning up after himself?" Peter added. "You _hate _treating him like a baby, right?"

"And what about Wes' OCD-ness? Isn't annoying?" As Dakota finished that question, she earned a glare from Wes.

"He's gotten better at cleaning up. Feels good not having to babysit a _grown man _anymore." Wes smiled as Travis shot him a playful glare.

"And his OCD is manageable. I think it might even be rubbing off on me." Travis said, laughing at the shocked looks around the room.

"How is that possible?" Clyde spoke up. "What are you guys even doing here?"

That caused everyone to share a small laugh.

"It's not like we have _no_ problems." Wes started. Travis finished, reading his mind. "We have just been...working on it."

"Yeah, you've been working on it alright." Travis laughed as those words left Wes' mouth. Before they got together, sexual innuendos weren't even in Wes' vocabulary.

"Ewww..." Peter said as he understood the joke. They all laughed at his slowness.

"So what about your sex life?" Rozelle asked, curiously. "There has to be at least something that could improve there. Who tops? Or do you take turns?"

As this caught the attention of the girls in the group ( with not even an interruption from Dr. Ryan... ), the guys covered their ears in hopes of not hearing a word.

...Well , except for Peter.

"I bet you guys $20 Travis tops." Peter said, throwing a 20 dollar bill in the middle of the circle.

"What? It's obviously Wes." Dakota said, throwing in a 5.

"Yeah, with his obsession with being in charge, he is obviously on top." Rozelle agreed, throwing in a 10.

"What? Travis has too much of an ego to be bottom. He obviously tops." Dr. Ryan stated, throwing in 25.

Everyone looked at her in surprise.

"What?" she said. "I want to know too! And I put 25 on it. That's how sure I am."

Though they were still shocked, they continued the argument, Dakota and Rozelle vs. Dr. Ryan and Peter.

"We _are _right here you know."

As they looked up at Wes, they waited for an answer.

"You're not getting an answer." Wes sighed, crossing his arms.

They all "Awww"-ed in unison at Wes' stubbornness.

"...But it's me." Travis said, as he earned a smack in the back if the head from Wes.

"YES!" shouted Dr. Ryan.

"IN YO _FACE!_" Peter shouted and the other women as he picked up the money. While the other men uncovered their ears and the women sulked, Peter and Dr. Ryan retrieved their money, splitting it $30 and $30.

"Now. Back to being professional." Dr. Ryan stated, giving Peter a high-five. "The other question. You sex lives?"

"It's fine...perfect." Wes said, smiling dreamily through his blush.

"I don't believe you." Rozelle said in disbelief.

"Well you should've been there last night!" Travis said, leaning forward, as if he were telling the most interesting story in the world.

"Oh, God. That was _amazing_." Wes agreed with a look of pure bliss on his face.

"Right?" Travis said, smiling at his partner.

"Oh, and the rope-"

"With the paperclips-"

"And the blindfold! Wow!"

"Oh, don't forget the ice." Travis wink at Wes as he brought back the memories.

"And the position? How did you do that? I didn't even know legs could _do _that!" Wes said, in complete amazement.

"_Me_? What about _you_? You're like a gymnast! How'd you get your legs to-"

"OKAY, THAT IS ENOUGH, SESSION IS OVER. SEE YOU NEXT WEEK!" Dr. Ryan cut them off as her face reached the maximum shade of red.

"Wait, wait, wait! I want to hear this!" Rozelle said.

"Yeah, c'mon, finish." Dakota added.

"Sorry, ladies. That is enough for today." Dr, Ryan said, truly embarrassed. Even she wanted to hear the rest.

"Maybe next time, ladies. Sorry." Travis said, chuckling at her red face.

One by one, the couples were getting ready to go putting away their chairs, and saying their good-byes. This continued until it was just Dr. Ryan, Wes, Travis, Dakota, and Peter.

"Hey, so I was thinking..." Peter began. "Maybe we should have like, a double date. You know, go eat, hang out and stuff?"

"You've never wanted to hangout before..." Wes said, skeptically.

"Oh, who are we kidding, we just wanna hear the rest of the story." Dakota cracked, not being able to hide it.

"And maybe more?" Peter said hopefully.

Wes laughed, as Travis answered. "Sure, we'll come over for breakfast tomorrow, how 'bout that?"

"Yes, thank you!" Peter said hugging them.

As Wes slowly slipped away, disgusted look on his face, he slyly pulled out his hand sanitizer.

Wes was dying to get home and shower.

* * *

"I'm so boreddd~." Wes complained as he crawled into Travis lap as he sat on the couch, eyes focused on the TV.

"Me to, babe." Travis agreed, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Let's do something." Wes said, looking up at him.

"I have an idea." Travis smiled, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Hmmm, really? And what might that be?" Wes said, smiling seductively, as he began leaving soft, short kisses on Travis jaw line.

"Oh, you know what it is." Travis said, setting his ands upon Wes' ass and giving it a light squeeze.

"I'll get the rope?" Wes whispered, nibbling on his ear, making him moan.

"I got the ice and paperclips."

"How 'bout we take it to the kitchen this time?" Wes said, biting his lip. Travis laughed.

"Damn, you're a little freak aren't you?"

Wes laughed also. "Let's just go, before I change my mind."

* * *

A/N: Okaaayyyyyy...What they could do with ice, paperclips, rope, and Wes' gymnastic skills... i don't really want to know. (x lolol. I know I haven't updated Because of Ron Vicaro in forever, but I PROMISE! Next week, for sure. C:

REVIEEEEEWWWWWWWWW , DAMN YOU !

Love ya! ;D

~ LongerWalks-and-ShorterTalks .


End file.
